


Lost in my mind's estate

by ShiHeTsu



Series: Embrace your pain [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Assassination, Dark!Charles, Destruction, F/M, Loss of Control, M/M, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiHeTsu/pseuds/ShiHeTsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chalers only way to cope with not loosing his own personality is to create a place that grounded him and makes him sure that he is indeed Charles Xavier and not someone else. His own "castle" that will defende him. He did not know that the estate had another occupant.</p><p>And that the betray of his loved ones could throw him on said resident's mercy making him do unforgettable crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King of the Haunted Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Well it (WAS an oneshot but ... you know... my muse torment me to write more) is fiction with Onslaught. To be honest I’m fascinated with Charles’s dark side. In telepath’s mind it shoud be quite common to loose ones way in whole other univers placed in someones head. And Dark!Charles should also be an answer to his views on morals in the world- world peace and other crap from beaty pageant.  
> Besides I’m little disappointed. So few Dark!Charles or Onslaugh fics. To be honest I was inspired by movies with McAvoy like “Filth” or “Welcome to the punch” and last scene in “Wanted” and vids- thank You for thouse few well made MV.  
> Well it’s other idea of my fascination in darkside of people’s mind (You should recall :”Everyone have their demons.”) 
> 
> In short I do not own anything.

He was slowly loosing it. He knew it. He was sitting in his study in his damn wheelchair. After Cuban Incident he was having trouble with his sleep. Minds of all other people were trying to get to his head. It seem that his barriers were not working as they used to. He was hoping it is because of his injury, slight depression cussed by his immobility and more students in the mansion with various mutations.

 

His own mutation manifested two or three years before he met Raven. He was quite young, so as it could be expected from a child, he thought it is normal to hear other people thoughts. In that time his mother has just remarried and there was no time for child who was unstable. His step-father suggested that Sharon should place Charles in an institution that could help him, just as he had done with Cain. He sent his own son to boarder school so that the strict teachers would teach him how to behave without his troublesome tantrums. Shanon agreed with her new husband and sent Charles to psychiatric ward for children. Medicine they gave him was slowing his mind but not taking away his gifts. He used them to know what he could do to escape that awful place. Grey, every corridor, every room, there was only grey. Even in the other patients minds. He was with other children and their minds were so beautiful. Full of colors that in a few days were turned to colorless mud. All these pills that nurses were giving him made him think slower and all other childrens minds haunted him every night. In some point he was really started to think that he is loosing his mind and he will not return to his home. He missed his mother and her bright smiles when he proofed to be a good, young gentleman his father told him to be. After some time he stared to dig small holes in a soil in plantpots on the corridor, place his medicine there and bury it carefully so that adults didt see it.

 

To separate his own mind from others he used to visualize his own as his home. Big mansion he used to live happily with his family before his father died. It was familiar and big enough to fill it with information he learned. It was so much better. Sometimes in his inner-wolrd with his family estate he was looking out of the window to see in the gardens monsters made by nightmares of another child from a neighbor room. The mansion was his castle and he was its king. In his own mind no one could harm him. It was his barrier from minds of others.

 

The doctor called his mother and told her that he was back to normal, he stopped to hear voices and he could go back to his home. He was away more that year. With all minds of professional medical care his own personality grown compare to other children there, he was feeling older than them. After he came back, with a car-ride filled with silence, he knew that it was not his home. His mother was distant and her mind blur with an alcohol she couldn't name sometimes. His step-father and step-brother used her while he was absent. Money. Always money! Every adult was thinking about them. In his big inner-estate one small room was already filled with information how to get them, how to use them and how to spend them. After some time his mother started to fade away and in that time he met Raven. _Oh God! Hes not alone! There is someone else like him!_ Maybe not literally like him but she was unique. After she tried to pretend to be his mother he was always thankful for that. One more time he would see his mother's smile and warm words he heard last time before he has been sent away. And before Sharon died. It was the first time when black monsters were in his inner-mansion. Roaming the corridors tiring to find something. And when their break to his father's old study whole mansion darkened for a moment. He was hiding in his room with a tilted door. An that was the first time he heard:

 

_"Charles... Im here..."_

 

And the same boy as he walked from the study while he was picking from behind a doorframe. From that moment he started to know, discuss and finally depend on his otherself. Meantime even Kurt died. And bad memories he left in Charles mind only make his other subconscious stronger. Once again his own mind tried to trick him. No other mutation was personified, why his?

 

Raven was helping him. She did not know everything but sometimes she saw as Charles behaved not like himself or was petrified and did not move an intch only staring in front of him. Specially after his puberty started. He started to lift some small things only by his thought amusing her. She asked him once and he told her that it was his gift so he was practicing just like her shapeshifting. But one time she was scared of him.

 

They were sleeping and in her dream Charles shaked her and screamed for help. " _Wake up Raven! Help me!"_  And she opened her eyes and run to his room. It was not her that made her body move. It was Charles and his abilities. She stared at her brother who was trembling in a bed with sheets tangled all over him. He was fighting someone. And in that moment she was mentally grabbed and thrown into his mind. Charles fathers study. It was almost dark, with fire in fireplace and in the center of the room were twins. One of there smiling while strangling the other. Small objects were flowing in the air. Charles looked her way asking for help with his eyes. She grabbed something and run their way with a heavy bottle in her hand. Glass hit a tormentor in a head and he dropped Chalres. Raven grabbed young Xaviers hand and they run outside the study. Charles slam shut the door with motion of his hand and lean on them. But that did not help from the influence of his subconscious. Whole mansion shakes and lights were flicking. It took control over the girl and she started to slam herself on the every surface in her reach. She was screaming for help. Charles closed his eyes and grabbed his head. _He must stop it! Even if it will cost him his powers! Or even life... He must be stronger than the monster! That  Onslaught!_ He steeped from the door and retracted his hands before himself.

 

" _Charles! I AM HERE!"_  his own voice from the inside and Ravens mixed in the same sentence.

 

"No..." started Charles calmly taking deep breath." No, you're not..."

 

With sharpe motion of his hands wires from walls and ceiling, wooden floorboards board up the way and finally silver chains sealed it for good. In the next second they were in his bedroom with Raven on the floor and Charles sitting in his bed. He look her way and run to her. He tried to comfort her but she shove him away.

 

"Promise me!" she cried out with tears in her eyes." You're not going to take over my mind. You mustn't even read my thoughts! EVER!"

 

And he promised her that. After the accident he could not move anything at his will, not even a feather. He felt as if he missed his limb. It was some part of his power that was sealed in his inner-mansion with Onslaught. He was so foolish to think that he mastered his powers. So arrogant and naive. That arrogance hurt Raven. She wasnt talking to him for weeks. From time to time Charles approach the studys doors and made sure that they are closed. Shiny chain made an X on the door with big padlock on the center. In the realworld he promised himself to never ever go to his fathers study. Together with Raven they left mansion and move to England for Charles studies and almost forgot about Onslaught and passed relatives. They were enjoying their lives. They met new mutants. They move back together to the mansion using it for a good purpose. They befriend them. Some like less some like more. And for one of them Charles broke his promise.

 

"Why we would not move to the study for a little game?" asked Erik. "I saw a chessboard there."

 

Charless face paled and so as Ravens. She run to her room as fast as she could. Charles eyes lingered in the corridor he saw her retreating form. Telepathy nodded and they made their way to the study. Erik opened the door, crossed the room and sat in the armchair behind the chessboard. Charles was looking over the doorframe with a great worry. Like it could swallow him any second. Carefully he took a step in and walked in to the room. He made to the armchair opposite Eriks. And from now on their every chessgame was in the study with drinks in their hands. Slowly he started to push his childhood demons from his thoughts. He started to care about other people than Raven. Because on a small age difference more mentally than in a biologic term, he liked Erik most. He was grumpy and cynical but his mind Charles was in his head for few minutes when they were in the freezing water, but it was like his abilities mirrored his mind. It was made of steel. It was cool, organized and grey. It was not that grey like in children's minds in the psychiatric ward or corridors and rooms of that institution. It was shiny kind of grey, almost silver but darker. Through their friendship he help him to brighten it up in some point. After some time it was pure silver. In the end Charles thought that their friendship was as a metal over which Erik holds a power. Charles not even once surfed through Lehnsherrs mind. And than all hell broke loose.

 

He lost Raven and Erik in the same time. _He was standing in front of the studys doors with melted padlock and chains. Wires hanging from the ceiling and walls. Metal Erik was metalkinetic..._ But after accident with a coin and bullet on the beach he felt like his mind was split in two. _Doors slowly opened itself and warm light from fireplace illuminating whole room._ The bullet grounded him with no ability to escape from any danger. _God And he was playing chess with his subconscious like he used to with Erik._

_"Your move Charles" said man with the same face in front of him._

_"Onlaught" hissed Charles._


	2. The Bishop on the King's side

_Charles was looking at the chessboard thinking more about last year that his next move. It was a bad coincident. War in Vietnam. They took Alex and other male students. It was horrible. Well, Alex wanted to go but some of the others young mutants- not. He was proud of young Summers. The boy thought that his powers could be used for the good to win the war. Oh… silly boy… Now there was nobody here, in the school, in the mansion. Only himself and Hank. The Beast remained by his side even in early awkward days. While Charles once again need to learn how to live but little differently. With less grace. Good old Hank that now is his only friend._

_“Friends you say?” asked Onslaught amused._

_Charles straightened in his armchair and moved his chess piece._

_“Ha! The bishop! He’s like that one!” cheered Onslaught. “Silent and kind. Never straightforward. Always moves diagonally but with no restrictions in distance. Always on your side, isn’t he?”_

_Charles pinched the bridge of his nose and tightly shut his eyes. He was so tired of these riddles._

_“It’s funny…” Onslaught fell silent._

_“Oh what is it, my shadow self?” asked Charles with one eyebrow raised._

_“Friends of yours. I knew that they could be a trouble. I tried to warn you! But you sealed me here!” Onslaught snapped and moved his chess pieces. “For example Moira. Is it a coincidence that here name refers to the Greek Mythology? Ha… Funny. She really almost cut your string” Charles rolled his eye._

 

*

 

Somehow they’ve made to some hospital. How? Charles was not sure. He lost conscious after he realized that he cannot feel his legs. He was laying on the medical bed and was taken somewhere from time to time lamps on a ceiling were hitting his eyes painfully. To be honest he was feeling nothing. Not pain, nor sorrow. Only thoughts of all people here. _Why?_ He had his barriers that were guarding him from all outside world. He wants to sleep. _To let it go…_

 

_There was a terrible wheezing in the background as if someone left kettle on a stove._

_“Charles… I’m here…”_

 

Young professor opened his eyes widely. That voice. It could not be… He looked around the hospital room. Oh! The operation… Well if he IS alive than it must ended with success. He tried to move and everything would be more than fine but… what about his legs? The beeping in the distant was annoying. And it only increased his anxiety. He tried once more but it was fateful wish. Seconds late plump, ginger nurse walked in and he stooped trying.

 

“We were worried that you are not going to wake up, sleepyhead” elder woman smiled softly and Charles returned the gesture. “ _Poor thing. Good thing I called Dr Mirell. I couldn’t tell him about it!_ ”

Charles frowned. _What?_ Soft whistling started. Just as he wanted to ask about his condition to his room steeped in his doctor. He placed his hand on the nurse shoulder and nodded. He smiled shyly but it didn’t quite reach her eyes- they were sad. She left immediately. Whistling was getting louder and louder. The doctor introduced himself. With the background annoying noise and thoughts that he couldn’t block he didn’t quite catch everything that the man had to say. He shook his head to clear it and it worked a little, beside the kettle sound.

 

“...if the bullet hadn’t been remove than maybe we could have done something but in this case it only damaged your nerves, Mr. Xavier.”

 

The whistling and voices started again twice as loud. He could not think properly. He should respond to that. _But what?_ He looked elsewhere and tried to find his words. Why it was so damn hard to speak!

 

“It’s…” he gulped. ” It is Dr Xavier, actually” he fell silent for a minute. “So… I would not be able to walk, am I correct?”

 

“I’m afraid not” he fixed his glasses and cleared his voice. “ May I ask who did it?”

 

In an instance Charles blue eyes made their way to the doctor. That shrinking sound of the damn kettle was unbearable. _He was asking who did it?! It’s not his damn business! It was those two! He tried to run! He tried! Erik! Moira!_ In that moment he heard screams and snapped out of this thoughts. The man was almost laying on the floor with test results all over the floor. He was tearing his hair out. Charles was shocked. _He did it? He should stop it!_ Man slowly stood up on shaking legs. He leaned on the edge of Charles’s bed. He was terrified and kept looking on his patient. Charles raised his hand and dig into man’s mind. He erased that particular part and made him leave quickly.

 

Charles laid on his side and covered his head with a blanket. _Why this noise will not stop?!_ And nearly as he lost his mind he heard:

 

_“Charles, I’m here.”_

 

And then was silent.

 

*

 

After almost month they gave him permission to go back home. He was broken, siting on his wheelchair that Hank silently pushed forward a hospital doors. Charles was looking on the floor than on an asphalt. Few meters after they crossed the doors McCoy stooped suddenly. When Charles looked at him he saw that Hank was gawking at some point on the roof of the west wing of the building. Charles sent a silent question thanks to his telepacy. The Beast only shrugged and moved on to their car. Moira did not show up. Not even once. Nor did Erik or his own sister. While he was in the hospital he was visited few times by Alex and Sean. He told them about school for other mutants. Charles was thinking about it all the time after they left after their first visit. They were worried sick, good lads. But after one week he asked Hank to send them to the mansion. They shouldn’t be here. So he was really surprised when on the column with one wing of a heavy gate he saw a sign. “Xavier’s school for gifted”. He looked at Hank with open mouth not really sure what to say. Young genius only laughed and leaned on the back sit of a taxi they were in.

“These to were really busy after they came back” stared McCoy as the gait opened. “ They prepared all documents to send to City Hall. You know how some institutions works, they demanded to fix some things to it could be more children-friendly. If they only knew that first two you took to stop a war I’m not sure if they qualify it as safe.”

Two of them laughed and Charles fascinated was looking on the grounds. In the distance there was a basketball court with simple gym next to it and running truck around it. There were paths with lamps on every side of them. And in front of the mansion the two troublemakers were waiting for them. After the car stooped the run to them and opened doors for Charles. And for a second they were waiting for him to get out. After Charles catch their worry and embarrassment he greeted them and asked “how do you do?” of course. Alex laugh and said it was the worst kind of greetings he ever had heard of and that Englishman are weird. In that time Sean help with Charles’s chair and waited for Hank to pick Charles from his sit. Thank god and mutation for making Hank stronger than average people. The Professor didn’t even protest. After they stooped before in front of airport and Charles tried get out by himself he landed on the sidewalk with McCoy rushing his way. One time is enough. To his surprise there was a ramp for him. He smiled in the direction of two boys. Alex pated him on his back.

“We made sure that most of the building was wheelchair accessible” said Sean proud of himself. “I mean… I didn’t want to… I was…”

“It’s fine Sean, really” Charles faked true smile. “ I’m happy that you made it easier to me. I appreciate that.”

“That’s not the only thing they made” added Hank opening doors to the mansion. “I asked them to make a room for Cerebro 2.0.”

After they entered main hall Charles rolled around eying new equipment. Alex and Sean told him that they used money on the account Charles made with CIA for the operation they took part. Xavier was not surprised that they could made so much with an amount he negotiated with officials. Like he said, there is a small room in his head that knew hot to make money or in this case get money. As it turns out one wing not used by them was turned into dormitory with small classrooms on the ground floor. The second they used till now was for Charles, Hank and eventually other teachers. Alex and Sean decided to be with the rest students.

“In that case…” started Charles. “It’s my turn to work a little. Hank? Can we use Cerebro?”

“Oh Charles” he smiled. “ Give me a break.”

“We have lot to do, my friend. When?” said telepath coyly.

“After supper sounds good?”

“Perfect! Now! Show me how to use that weird elevator” he said in the direction of Alex and Sean pointing at the platform near the stairs.

 

*

 

_“I’m just wandering” Onslaught started looking in the direction of the white bishop on the side of the king. “What would you do without your 20th century Merlin, Charles? He was by your side all the time. And seriously Charles, all the time. Selfless.”_

 

*

 

That’s it. These two made the mansion more bearable but taking showers or baths were still a challenge. He was in his bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. He was in front of a bathtub filled with hot water. He grabbed the edge and tried to lift himself but his arms where still to weak for this. Wheelchair rolled back away from his reach and he was clinging to the side of the tube for his dear life. “ _Hank. Hank!_ ” he called him in his mind. Few minutes later and said man was in his bedroom. He heard as McCoy called him.

“Wait! Hank, wait a moment!” he yelled.

“What is it Charles?” he asked near the titled door.

“Well, I appreciate our friendship and I’m ashamed of the situation and I know that after that it would be another level of our familiarity.”

“And?”

“Well, currently I’m laying on the floor, I miscalculated…”

Before telepath ended his explanation Hank opened the door, picked him from cold tiles and place him in bathtub. Charles sight as he sink in the water and closed eyes trying not to look at Hank and feel embarrassment. Hank sat on the closed toilet and kept looking at Charles. After few minutes of silence Englishman opened his eyes and nodded in thanks. Hank smiled.

“It’s not a shame to ask for help if you cannot do something by yourself” whispered McCoy. “I am going to stand by your side because I believe in the same things as you not because you couldn’t take care of yourself on your own. My life here means something. And it is the first place I can be who I am, even if I do not like my form.”

“Hank” Xavier interrupted him.”It’s not that you do not like your true form. It is that it’s different but that doesn’t mean it’s not beautiful” he fell silent for a minute and looked at the ceiling. “ It’s not that I didn’t like Ravens true form. It’s that I was afraid that someone who would not understand her own beauty would harm her to try to know how unique she is. And to be honest I wanted to be the only one to see her that way. She was the first one that I met. First other mutant. And she turned into my…” Charles stooped for a moment and changed his mind.” And she turned into my sister that I always wished I had. I can be little overprotective” Charles laughed.

Hank nodded nervously.

 

*

 

_“And I really mean all the time! Only few more minutes and we whouldn’t be here now” yelled Onslaught._

*

  
Hank was heading to the kitchen when he heard muffled cries. He stepped near Charles doors and opened them quietly. He saw Charles tangled in sheets. He decided to wake him up. When he shook telepaph he sat almost knocking Hank out of the bed. Xavier grabbed his ears. He could still hear whistling of the kettle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter in the same day! Yup, it's insane, I know.
> 
> But really, sorry for mistakes. It's past 4 AM and at the end I even wrote "hi" not "he" so it's enough for today.


	3. The Knights without their land

_Onslaught to cool himself wised up , crossed the study and ended in front of a tall window. With a glass of whiskey he was staring outside while Charles kept looking at him. They were nearly the same dark hair, short ginger beard. Even in his childhood memories he was fascinated by it. It was like having a twin. But after the attack on Raven it was like a evil twin brother. Maybe everybody have their demon buried deep down in their minds. Only the towpaths can split them in their own head in places like this estate. He could ask Emma Frost, she was telepath just like him, but now it’s not possible. She run away from her prison._

_“I remember that you were enjoying horesesiding when you were little” stated Onslaught._

_“Yes, yes I did” nodded Charles. “Now it’s not even doable. But it was really nice” he smiled a little._

_“When I was wandering here I read books about knights. Same as you” he added looking at Charles” only the same as you have read (perfect). Other were blank. This world is not perfect, you know?” he turned back to the window. “All these years I’ve seen more that nightmare’s shadows on the grounds. Real thoughts of bad people that tried to be your own thoughts. We could use some good knights.”_

 

*

 

“The professor is going to kill us” said Sean looking at the grounds.

Beside him Alex laughed. With crossed arms he was looking at koparki that were preparing a place for basketball court. Sean looked at him as if he was mad. They contacted Hank, after they were sent away, to ask if they could start all improvements to open school quicker. McCoy was against it but after some time he called them and gave them access to X-man’s account. Alex was delighted. He planed almost everything. Everything related to sports. Beside the court and track he adapted one of the rooms in basements as a gym. Sean mentioned to make dormitory and classrooms or anything that was not based on improving only a muscle strength. Alex gestured to one wing and said “Go ahead.” with a smile.

After Darvins death Alex changed. He was nicer… okay… niceish to everyone. Still arrogant but now those two could be called friends. When Summers was acting on his hotheaded decisions Sean always asked him to cool down and think about it. And he did. Hour or day but he did. Mostly. And now it was not one of these times. Sean was looking an the machines with worry. Cassidy did not approve a devastation of a ground around mansion. His family have small castle similar to this one in Cassidy Keep and his ancestors would be turning in their coffins if he did something like that.

Most girls only wanted to date him for his wealth. Every time he hoped that one of them will truly want to be with him for himself, his personality not his money. In secondary school on girl asked him if he was a prince if his grandparents lived in that big, big house. The only reason he followed Xavier that day and stayed after he showed him this place was because Cassite was amused. Charles wanted to show them what they are capable to do with their powers. Damn! The man vowed him that he could fly! Try not to admire him for that. Power and wealth corrupts and even absolute power and greater wealth corrupts absolutely. Sean knew it. He saw it what it had done with his father. And after he lost everything he left him and his mother. Their grandparents took them under their roof and raised him. Old money families have their own, twisted stories. Every one of them. And there is Charles Xavier that appears to be immune to spoiled life and wants to bring better future for them all.

“I’m going to take care of the dormitory and attic above them” he said and turned his back on the devastation.

“Oh! Wait! Wait for me! These guys know what to do so I’m not needed.”

 

They made their way to the wing and up the stairs trying to figure out that goes first. They made to the attic. If they made some more room in there they could move spare furniture and breakable things fit in there. While they were moving some shelf they dropped a few books placed on it. One of them opened and it turns out i was a photo album. Alex picked it up and started to flip pages.

“Hey! Sean, check it out! Here’s more adorable version of our over wise professor!” he laughed pointing at the picture.

Banshee looked at the photos above Alex’s arm. He smiled at the little boy that was hugging his mother. Shanon was kissing his chick with hands placed on boy’s back to make sure that he won’t fall. He had to admit that Charles mom was a beauty. Raven’s hair were the same. Long, blond and wavy. They were looking at the photos going back in time. They saw also pictures from his parents wedding ceremony. Next were when they only dated. And each picture showed that Raven’s feature and Shanon’s were really alike. Then were few pictures of Brian and Shanon as teenagers. In that moment Sean and Alex stooped staring at the picture of Charles’s mother. She was siting near the lake in a dress typical for girls in her times. She was smiling brightly. A dream girl with long blond hair and flawless skin, rounded chicks and big, bright eyes.

“Is that…” Alex swallowed not sure if he should ask.”Is that Raven?”

 

Every old money family has their own twisted story. And Sean was sure that Xavier’s had their own.

 

*

 

_“Your living in an illusion” said Charles sipping his own drink. “In a fairytale.”_

_Onslaught took his sit and placed his glass on a table._

_“Well knights were real” stated Onslaught as a matter of facts. “They lived on this planet.”_

 

*

 

After Charles came back they did not ask him about it. After some time more and more students lived in the mansion. Few months passed and living with other mutants was not that hard. To be honest some of them have weird mutations like a girl that had powers over plants or a boy who could split himself as many times as he wanted. But they were all together. They needed to go to normal school but some of the subjects were more developed here in Xavier’s place. So twice as much homework. Alex was now mopping on his bed in his and Sean’s shared room, because Hank gave him F on his last test. He could not understand why the guy he was training before Cuba now is his teacher. She was positive! Hank was taking back for all those times when Summers was mean to him. _Oh! Sweet fate!_ Sean was making his own assignment siting on his bed. He really liked Alex but sometimes his hyper personality was tiring. And then sweet silence. But on the other hand silence and Alex is no good. They don’t mix.

“You think we should ask professor about these pictures?” Alex asked.

“No, we really should not” Sean looked his way. “It’s family business. I’m sure I don’t want to be interrogated about mine.”

“But it’s different. That guy is suppose to be our mentor. And he has some really disturbing dirt in his life.”

“Exactly Alex, HIS life, not yours. Let it be. Besides Raven is not a good topic to have a chat with him.”

They fell silent for a few minutes. Someone knocked on their door and Alex was there in a flash. Sean sighted and stand up. He looked out of the window that was between their beds.

On the pathway there was Charles with Moira. They were holding hands and Charles kissed her hand. They were chatting happily. Cassidy gritted his teeth. Even when their mission was in progress and they had no clue about Shaw Mac Tagger caught his eye. She was brave, intelligent and beautiful. When she scold them like little kids in the CIA base he was speechless. _Yup. Only him could had a crush on a CIA agent. Cheers!_ But it seems that she was taken and Sean was simply… _jealous_. Imagine his reaction when he saw when she knelled beside Xavier’s wheelchair and they kissed. He wanted to scream at the top of his longs and rip that damn estate tear it to shreds.

“Hey! Cassisy!” called Alex.

“What?!” Sead barked.

Taken aback Alex gawked at him. In the doorway there was a girl that was transfered a week ago. She looked at him little scared. He looked one last time at the couple outside and then turn away.

“What is it?” he asked calmer.

“Well, Elen wants lil’ tour and asking as to show her the school.”

Ginger head faked a smile and nodded.

 

*

 

_“They were brave Charles” Onslaught murmured. “It’s pity that you lost Sean…”_

 

*

 

After few weeks Sean made it to Charles study that was one of two in the building. He knocked and without permission he stepped in. Charles was behind his desk reading some files.

“Where is Moira?” asked Cassidy without even “hello”.

“Good morning to you too, my friend” said Charles with irony.

“Where is she?”

Telepath looked at him suspiciously. He put his papers down and made his way at the center on a room.

“I sent her away” he started slowly trying to choosing his worlds wisely.” She told me that CIA wanted to know where we are. They are afraid that we are going to start a war. And that we are dangerous”

“They are going to torture her!” yelled Banshee.

“No they will not.”

“You’re sure of that? How?” asked ginger head.

Charles was thinking for a while and that sighted.

“I erased her memory of us.”

Sean stepped back. His eyed wide because he could not believe it. She’s not going to remember him. Not at all! Charles… he… he…

“Sean. Please calm down..” told him with reached hand.

“Calm down?! You… You messed with her mind! Xavier! She…”

Young man took few steps to a shelf and leaned on it. After some time he turned and hit it with his hand. He tried not to cry. Charles had her and he sent her away. Now nowhere to be find. If CIA would do something to her…

“I was thinking…” started Sean calmer and so quiet that it was almost a whisper. “I was thinking about moving out.”

He turned around and looked at Charles. He was siting in his chair as if he was expecting it.

“But you knew it already, didn’t you?” Sean asked with a bitter laugh. “You knew about everything. Did you messed with my head too?”

“No Sean, it’s not like…”

“Save your breath Charles. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

And he left the study shutting doors after him. Charles was looking at the wood as if seeking an answer there.

 

Sean moved to Cassidy Keep. His grandfather passed away few month and his mother moved out. Banshee was looking at the castle standing outside on the grounds. After he made it here he regretted his last conversation with Charles. He owned him so many things. He agreed with his ideas and methods about mutants and protecting them. After one lonely night and busy morning in his accounts office he decided that he will make a place similar as Xavier’s school. It would be a place for mutants. After few years there was a heaven for a few of them. They were safe and he was proud because he made it.

 

And not that long after he met Moira once again. She was reading in some coffee shop. His rusty crush hit him hard. He stared at her not sure if she’s real. He took his own coffee and turned in her way.

“May I?” he asked coyly.

He was not the same airhead boy when they first met. She looked around seeing that every table was taken. Moira nodded her head with a smile.

“Yes, please. Be my guest” she gestured at the sit he took immediately.

“Watch out. I really can use it against you” he smiles with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” she stared at him. “You’re here less than minute and you’re flirting with me?”

“I couldn’t stop myself!” he raised his hands i a surrender gesture. “I could honestly swear that I knew you from somewhere. And believe me if I let my chance go last time I’m not doing it now.” he kept smiling while she was eying him speechless.

They did not know that they were observed by two men in the corner. One of them lift a cape and whispered something to a hidden mic.

 

*

 

_“... you lost Alex…”_

 

*

 

“Professor… Charles…” started Alex standing in the same place Sean did few month back.

The war in Vietnam started and more and more kinds were sent back come. But not by Charles. Their parents were afraid and wanted them back. As for boys, those old enough were taken to the army. One of them was Alex Summers.They said in TV that it’s going to be a cruel war. And Charles was afraid that some of his students will get hurt.

“I’m really thankful but my country needs me. And I think that I could use my powers now without harming our boys.”

Charles was siting behind his desk and once again made his way to the young man. He nodded his head and pat him on a shoulder. Alex was the last one here. After he will leave it’s going to be only him and Hank.

“If that’s what you want you should go. But promise me that you will come back in one piece. And then you will come back here. To school. To teach younger than you how to control their powers” he smiles putting his hand on a nape of Alex’s neck in a fatherly gesture.

“Of course Professor” Alex smiled.

When he stood up and made his way to the door he stopped and turned around.

“I’ve got one question” Alex started. “Before we opened school, together with Sean we saw pictures of your mother when she was younger” he made a pause but without answer he continued.” Why Raven looks like her?”

 

*

  
_“And you lost them because deep down there, they knew that you are not the man you made them believe you are.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No mistakes corrected. I just finished and now I'm going to watch the eclipse! C'ya! I'm late!


	4. The King trapped in the Lonely Tower

_“She’s beautiful” said Onslaught picking up Charles’s white rook. “ Making buildings is so complicated. Each brick with it’s own story. And they make a wall and protect everything inside. Or trapping it” doppleganger hummed and placed back the chess piece. “ Tell me Charles, is Raven protecting you or imprisoned you?”_

_Charles picked his glass full of good scotch. He spared him a glance and them took a sip. His lips twisted by a bitter taste that burnt pleasingly his throat. He was not surprised that even his taste here was the same as in the real world. Sometimes he was really proud of his abilities. Sometimes he was scared as Raven was once. He placed his glass on the table feeling as it temperature raised from his body heat._

_“She grounds me” he struggled._

_“Grounds? Or grounded? She’s not here anymore. With you. She left, you remember?” smirked the other one._

_Xavier eyed him. But he has a point and Charles needs to admit it._

 

*

 

The door bell rang loudly and Charles made his way with his hands in pockets of his trousers. Charles knew it was a postman. No rush than. He opened a front door and picked an envelope. He thanked and ripped it open. Slowly he raised it eye level and read it. After few sentences his eyes were bigger in a surprise.

“RAVEN!” he screamed and with a smile he run to her room repeating her name.

“For heaven’s sake! Charles! Why so loud?!” she shouted standing in a doors to her room.

“Your not going to believe it!” he grabbed her shoulders and grinned. “I’m in Oxford! Me!” he hugged her. “We’re leaving this place for good!”

He meant the mansion. He was sick of it. All memories could be left behind them. She sobbed on his shoulder hugging his own form with all strength. Finally they could be free.

 

Their lives were different from that moment. They lived and took everything that life offered them. Charles used his charms to woo every girl he met and Raven flirted with every man that looked her way. Sometimes they combined their powers so that Charles used his powers to tell Raven about a type of women the guy liked. And Raven was his wing...woman. Sometimes they made scene of his sister in someones else body of being a jealous one night stand from a previous night. “I knew you were to good to be real! God!” They used their powers as they pleased. She was better at maintain in the same body and shifting quicker with same voice and movements and he could take a pick deeper, pursued anyone and made them do what he wanted. After his first tried it on a bartender who was ignoring him and taking orders from all beautiful girls near the bar, Raven looked at him with raised eyebrow. He took their orders and turn around to make Raven’s drink. Charles throw up his hands as if he couldn’t help it.

“You’re worrying to much, darling” he said with posh English accent he took from someone’s mind, he really liked the sound of it.

“Charles it’s not funny!” she hissed.

“Oh I think that I’ll really keep the accent. Girls love it” he leaned her way” and guys also.”

“Charles, you know what I mean” his sister said angrily.

“Listen here” he heaved a sigh.” It’s nothing to worry about” he tapped his temple.” He’s sealed and he’s not going to get out never again. Ever” he turned to the bar. “Ah! Thank you Tom. Cheers!” he raised up his pint and drunk as much as he could.

Raven sipped her drink still eying him. She knew that Charles tried as best as he could. For first few weeks it was hard to him not hear all the thoughts and sometimes she heard as he was calling random people’s names while he napped on the couch in their sitting room. But day after day it was better. He told her that he made more barriers in his mind.

Once, when he was laying on the floor rounded by his books and trying to keep in is mind all the definitions from one of his lectures, she asked him about his method of building those mental walls. He turned to his side looking at her as if he was wondering about right answer.

“I promised not to talk about it but…” Charles look on the bookshelf right past her. “Do you remember when you were in my mind?” when he asked and looked at her Raven turned to the window with a pursed lips. “ Everything was exact copy of the mansion. That’s my mind. That’s how I created it long before I met you. It was my home once. Long, long time ago. It was familiar.”

“But how you’re creating those barriers?” she asked not even sparing him a glance.

“Well” he lied on his back and stared at the ceiling” I’m building a wall around the estate. It’s more a castle now than the mansion as you know it” he laughed and after some time he frowned. “And sometimes I feel really lonely there. You see, the perception of time… it’s different there. Sometimes is like it slows down but most of the time it stops. For you it could be few seconds and for me it’s long hours of placing brick after brick while contemplating of the purpose why I’m making it.“

After some time she turned and knee led beside him. She lied on his side with her head on his shoulder. On arm across his chest with a hand placed on his other shoulder. She changed to her natural blue form. Charles sighed and closed his eyes. It’s not that he didn’t love her like that with blazing red hair and deep blue skin. It’s only that he liked her blond tresses, fair skin version more.

“I’ll be your tower. I’ll guard your walls so that nothing could shatter them” she raised and rested on her elbow looking at him. “Make me your tower Charles, build me so that I could take a watch every time when you’ll be needing it.”

 

*

 

_This time Charles raised from his armchair passing Onslaught and making his way to the window. Far away o the horizon he would see bright wall with one of two towers. One for more human looking sister Raven and the second one for blue, shape shifting mutant now known as Mystique. It doesn’t matter what form she takes she is going to be the same starved, scared little girl he met in his kitchen._

_“She definitely protects me” said Charles._

_“You really think that?” he said amused and leaned his way. “Maybe in the past, but her last actions only made you question that. I know you, I’m here all the time” he throw his hands and looked around the study._

 

*

 

Mystique was tired after their another mission leaded by Magneto. She was dead o her feet. They stayed for a week in this dilapidated house. She was sick of it! But even if the surroundings were not as she had used to spend her nights she was fighting for a better future for them. She was also fighting for a better future for Charles as well. Maybe he does not understand in now but after some time he will. She learned about telepathy a little bit more from White Queen even if she wasn’t inclined to share it. Emma’s powers were more defensive. She could shield herself after the diamond shield. She was not sure of what Charles was capable of but she was positive that his own abilities were offensive.

“Oh honey, you have no idea!” he took her white cape and put it on a chair.” Maybe I messed with Magneto’s mind a little bit but it was a child’s play compared to your brother’s. And I’m admitting it reluctantly but if your brother tried as hard as me that time our poor leader’s brain would be scrambled like eggs” she sat on a big couch like if she own a place.” My only armor against him is my diamond form without it…” she paused, for her admitting it was out of character but she wanted to show Raven… “ Your brother could be a dangerous man if he wanted to be one. Magneto is a really lucky man to own the helmet. We can protect in some point against that Xavier guy but you, sweetheart, you are defenseless” she smirked.

 

And only after few days as if Charles knew about their conversation he used a Cerebro to check on her. He visited her only this once after his bathroom incident when Hank helped him. It was one of the first things he used the Cerebro for. In one minute he was in the mansion and the second he was still siting in his wheelchair near Mystique’s bed. She was fast asleep after the mission. He was eying here form not sure she was really there. In one piece. _Thank God! He missed her…_ Xavier raised from his chair and slowly approached her. He sat on the edge of the bed and after sometime he stroked her red hair and then blue chick. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

_“Oh my sweet Raven…”_

She routed from the bed. She placed a hand on her racing heart.

 

*

 

_“She thought that you were sickened by her mutation always making her hide in a body that was not her own but younger version of your dead mother. Than she was scared of you. And in the end she hated you and left you!”_

 

*

 

Charles run to a little room at the end of a corridor with a big, black photo album. Few days later after he met a little girl in his kitchen he prepared almost everything. He changed everyone's memories so they could remember Raven and her adoption. He knocked in the rhythm they agreed on and opened the door. He stepped in and seeing Raven on her bed he jumped next her.

“Look!” he said pointing at a picture. “You could change into my mother when she was the same age as you! You could be a part of my family! You could be my sister!” he said thrilled.

 

*

 

_“No! Eri...E…” Charles tried to spell a name of the traitor.” He took her away from me!”_

 

*

 

Charles was laying in his bed with a book on his lap. Peaceful evening was exactly what he needed after long day. He was proud of Alex his aiming was better each day. Just as he had reached to flip another page he felt a pang of an emotion. Slowly building desire. He felt a hand on his chick ad automatically reached there with his own hand but he touched his own skin. God! It was hot here. In his head an echo of a familiar voice. “Your true form…” Yes! He will show him his true form. He will... He wanted those fingers brushing his face. Those lips touching his own and not…

 

_Oh my God!_

_Raven with… Erik..._

_*_

  
_Charles griped the side of the arm chair and stared at the rook. Why they did it? Why they betrayed him? He could pretend that hole situation was unknown by him. But their emotions were to obvious even if he tried not to feel them. She was his sister and he was … he was his best friend. And they made out when he was few rooms from them. And he knew that there was something between her and Hank. So why Erik?! Why suddenly she turned to him?! She had her brother’s strength and Hank’s attention? She wanted to put it in one person? And she left them for… Oh God! He wanted to hate the man but he couldn’t..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the all chesspieces there were left only queen and pawns and then a real action is going to happen.
> 
> For some of you it could be boring but I wanted to palce a chess cannon in a storyline because I think it's important.
> 
> Guess who's going to be the queen and what about pawns? So there're two chapters with chesspieces and after that...
> 
> Maybe some suggestions? or speculations? ;)


	5. The White Queen with Black Heart

_“That mind was never pure” said Onslaught picking one block of wood and throwing it into the fire that illuminated the study. “His mind was the darkest you’ve picked up in the crowd. It was swallowed by sorrow and anger. Dark with his revenge. I liked it very much, you know? So many places to hide our conscious and make him do anything you want” with poker he shrugged embers so that the block he trowed lighten up. “But nooo.. You and you’re morality after few years in the Oxford. Tedious. But deep down we wanted it sooo badly.”_

_Charles frowned. He could recall that after his second year he stooped playing with people’s minds. After he used his abilities on a girl in a bar near the campus. Raven was God knows where after some silly brother-sister fight. He was with some mates from his year. And they challenged him that he would not pick the girl near a bar. She was a beauty. He tried his ways, posh stance and few good lines. “If it is a bet so try with no cheating“ he could swear he heard his sister’s voice in his head. And he tried. The rest of his group was almost laughing in his face. “Maybe a little... “ He strived every way he’s known. At the end he made her. He pushed at her mind and made her go out with him from a bar. The next day he woke up, his head nearly splitting in two and dry cotton in his mouth. The sound that have woken him up was the same young woman from the night before. She was looking for her clothes scattered all around his room. He rose up and said something stupid to her like if she’s fine. She turned his way and with tears in her eyes he asked her if he slipped something into her drink. He was a bastard. She stormed out and not even minute late after front door was shut in his own doorway was Raven in her blue form. She leaned on the frame and looked at him with a little shame._

_“So that’s the secret how you wooed all those girls?”_

_So he once again stopped in using some part of his powers. To be honest he still could see sad eyes of the girl without a name. He doesn’t remember her name, not even asking or looking for it in her mind. In that time he was making more rules for himself, more barriers and denying more and more aspects of his powers. No mind control than. After his telekinesis it was another big part of his abilities he did not use. Now he only read minds when he has a permission and sense another mutant. He felt like an attraction in the circus. For God’s sake! He hasn’t even used it on any test! Sometimes he envied his sister. Her powers couldn’t harm anybody. She could only change her shape! For him it was always considering someone else than himself. To use it he needed another person. He could not create something from nothing or change a form of things. He was able to destroy people. Mess with their heads so badly that they didn’t even know who they were. And after they have sealed his own demon in the darkest place in his mind he hasn’t even used telekinesis for any other purpose than his own amusement! So who he was to judge anyone?_

_Onslaught looked his way and seeing Charles in a deep thoughts he gritted his teeth in an anger._

_“We should control our powers” said Charles still looking at the board._

_“Oh really?” his doppleganger cachinnated. “And please tell me where you’re power control put you now? Hmm? On a wheelchair, Charles! You’re invalid! You made us weak!” he yelled making his way to Xavier._

_Yes, he was immobile but thank God not impotent. I would be a disaster for his own man’s ego. On the other hand really frustrating. Who wants a man that cannot reach for a salt in the center of a kitchen table? He needs a nurse not a partner. In the back of his head he still could hear “I want you by my side. We’re brother you and I.” If that person knew that he is making races on his wheelchair down mansion’s corridors, would he still make an offer to join him?_

_“You rejected your own gift! You haven’t controlled it! Not even once!” hissed Onslaught._

_Once again yes. He still couldn’t control hearing thoughts of other people. He tuned them and ignored treating them as a normal person treats city noises. And permission of said person was only giving him an opportunity to hear his or her thought louder. He was truly a slouch. Hypocrite._

  
*

 

Charles was looking at the window from the middle of his own study, former his father. The room was dark and every other windows was shut with drapes. He was sitting in only place that the sunlight was illuminating him and dust dancing in the air. His hands were on the armrests of his wheelchair, griping a leather of it. With passive look he was staring at the late summer blue sky. It was half of a year after Cuba. Half of a damn year after the doctor said that he would not be able to walk again. For the rest of his life he would be chained to that damn chair. That diagnosis was a verdict for him that he would not be able to run. From the dark corners of his own mind. It started again that wheezing of an annoying kettle in the background. _Oh God, he was not able to fight it anymore._ He needs to run from it. Someone bowed down behind him over the back of his wheelchair. Than arms of that person embraced him and nuzzled his neck than leaned further and almost with lips touching a shell of his ear whispered.

 

_“Charles… I’m here…”_

 

_Run from himself._

 

The thrill as if he was thrown in to the bathtub filled with ice cold water. Running down his back and making to the point where his sensation ends. Stranger realized him and made his way to the front of his wheelchair. Slowly taking his eyes from the window he looked at his own face, at his own self bent before him. His look-alike knee led near his own feet and put a hand on his own. The doppleganger slimed and looked deep into Charles eyes seeking the answer griping his hands tight. The maniac parted his lips and for a second he was overwhelmed with what he wanted to confirm. Charles for the first time could feel the cool touch of the other man. Onslaught with a big smile looked at their joined hand and slowly maneuvered his hand so that a palm touched his palm. Than he slowly looked into Charles that was glaring at his movements.

“ _Let me Charles_ ” said Onslaughts with the same smile. _”Let me so that they are going to suffer for all the things they done to you, to us”_ after every word of the kneeling man madness was emerging and the background noise of the kettle was louder.” _Every one that harmed you. They’ll pay for what they've done! And than we're going to create the new world! Let me Charles! I’m here! I’m with you! You want it! We want it! WE!_ ” the noise was unbearable so Xavier closed his eyes tightly trying to shut the wold. “ _CHARLES_!”

“Charles” said Hank in the doorway and the sounds in his head calmed. “The last of students left” he informed sadly seeing Charles in the darkness of the room.

Charles turned his head McCoy’s way and nodded not even looking at him. After no word for a moment Hank left. Charles once again looked at at the now empty space before him. There was only dust still swaying in the air. No one’s there.

_“Charles… I’m here…”_

Xavier hunched over himself and grabbed his head with hands. He shuddered.

“Someone…” he sobbed rising his head and looking at the blue sky. “ Please help me… Please…”

 

*

  
Erik turned around in the corridor of a facility they raided. Schmidt’s helmet under his arm hanging in case of an emergency. He kept looking into the long way ahead. He could feel someone’s presence. But not as if they were was a living person with iron in their blood. Every mutant in those labs were rescued so now there were only empty rooms. _But... someone was there!_ He run to the first door and opened it sharply, than the second and third. We was storming through each door and finally after the last one he was staring at the room with lab equipment. Empty. _So why?_

He felt a hand on his arm and he looked at Raven. She was looking at him scared. Behind her was the rest of his Brotherhood.

“You’ve heard that?” he asked not clearly knowing what he heard himself.

She shook her head no but Emma stepped beside her and looked at him with a frown.

“It’s your former telepath” she said. “It wasn’t an attack it was more as if he… “ her frown depend.

“What?” Magneto said taking the helmet in his hands.

“Emergency.”

Erik stopped with a helmet at his eye level. _Emergency?_

 

*

 

_“And of course you needed to call your pet, didn’t you Charles?” spat Onslaught. “It was a moment of our union and you spoiled it!”_

_Charles couldn’t believe it himself. In the moment of the danger he turned to the person that had put him in this situation in the first place. Xavier took his white queen and stared at the chess piece. His Queen standing by his King’s side. So powerful, so independent, so unpredictable._

 

*

 

Charles was not a morning person. He preferred to work at night when all minds were calmer and asleep. From time to time he could pick a dream of one of his guests. So it was not uncommon for him to sleep late in to the day. Raven got used to that but Erik on the other hand made a point of his honor to make his life a living hell and made him a walking dead everyday. He stormed to his bedroom as if he owns the place and made him to get up early in the morning.

He helped him in training those kids. He was grateful for that. Always there. Even if Lehnsherr himself was not a funny person, all the situations he created were so ridiculous that at the end of a day Charles was laughing in to his own pillow. Sometimes he was asking himself if they, two grownup men, didn’t need a babysitter to watch them. The German challenged him in every aspect. From his morning wake ups to the evening chess games. _Yes, chess games in the study._ Erik always challenged him. He still could remember as his heart hammered in his ribcage after he stepped into that damn room. And that was the moment when he broke his own promise for the first time.

And than Erik made him to train his own powers. It was so good to share the mind not only his own. He jumped after him to the ocean and he dived in his memories at every opportunity he’d got. He helped him realize that one memory, so that Lehnsherr could find his own peace in his mind. To find his serenity. For the second time after he met the German he started to use the mind manipulation once again. Padlock long forgotten after the two of them shared the happiness of the triumph of Erik’s powers over the satellite dish. Wires over the doors of the sealed study came apart. Keeping Shaw still and Charles was not even aware that the chains in his inner mansion were melted.

Yes, Erik always challenged him and than left and took Raven who had help him put the seal on his own mind in the first place. The man used Charles and left to lay vulnerable in front of the door in his inner mansion. As if the demon on the other side could fest on him.

 

*

 

_Charles move the queen from the white king as far on the board as he could. He knew that Erik gave up on him long time ago._

 

*

 

Charles every day spent underground working on the Cerebro with Hank. The young genius was sitting under a control panel and doing God knows what. Perhaps adding more wires. Cerebro 2.0 was a bigger version of the previous one from the CIA base. The signal was stronger tanks to its size. But Beast day after day needed to change parameters. Charles own mind was unpredictable this days but he didn’t say anything to Hank about his mental instability. The telepath was not surprised about that fact. His own powers trying to fit in his own body. His inner world slowly changing, expand.

Hank was the only person in Westchester. He was with him every day he did not leave despite Charles’s disability. But day after day Hank spent more days in the labs. The school has meant to be a place to show Erik that the place could be mutant friendly environment and they do not need to fear outside world. That they could built their own, better world. He wanted to make the estate the brighter place than the one from his own childhood memories. That the children’s laughter could be heard in the corridors that were filled with silence for so many years. _And how that ended? God, he needs a drink._ After the school was closed because of the Vietnam War Charles hit the bottle hard and after that there was a depression. Charles knew that Hank thought that the bad mood was the factor of anomaly with Cerebro. Charles let him think that way.

The hiss of wires could have been heard and than a bang of Hank’s head from under the control panel. McCoy get out with a hand on his head and looking at the other burned hand. He passed Charles on his wheelchair and nodded making his way to the exit. It was good that they could understand each other without words. Charles moved wheels to the console and took the helmet. After almost a month after his breakdown in the study, when he felt Onslaught for the first time and after last night when he… _Last night…_ Charles gritted his teeth. He needs a familiar face. He placed the helmet on his head. _Raven..._

 

_And there she was. In a dark corridor with lots of widows showing the other corridors after a turn. It was obvious that in the middle of a building there was a garden on the ground floor and they were much higher. She was in the arms of Erik with her back to him. They almost couldn’t be seen in the darkness with her deep blue skin and Lehnsherr’s claret cape and helmet hiding his face. He was holding her arms as if he wanted to shield her or stop her from taking an unnecessary move. He was leaning on the wall that separated one window from the second from time to time looking left and right. They were hiding. The last time Charles checked on her she was safe and sound in her bed asleep. What the hell was going on?!_

_She saw him not far from them. Her yellow eyes almost glowing in the dark._

_“Charles?” she said._

_As her whisper resound Charles smiled for the first time in a long while._

_“Raven… ”_

_Magneto’s attention was on the girl and he looked the same direction as she. There was only the empty space. Charles reached for her and she almost did the same but than Erik made her to face him and took his own helmet and put on her head. Mystique looked her brother’s way but the steel blocked the connection._

_“Go” said Magneto with a stern voice and shoved her down the corridor staying in place himself._

_The blue woman turned only for a second and run to the exit. Now were only two of them. They stared at each other. Now the metal kinetic could see his old friend. With longer hair reaching a nape of his neck and slight stubble as if he was hitting every bar in the city for almost a week. Good thing that Mystique didn’t saw him in that state for too long. Charles was looking in the direction of his sister that disappeared in the exit way._

_“What are you doing here?” hissed Magneto._

_As if Charles woke up he made his way after his sister calling for her. After the door were closed he turned to Erik. Few steps and he was mere inch from his former friend’s face. He would shove him into the wall and punch him if he could. Too bad that he couldn’t._

_“Always you! He was right!” he yelled almost to himself. “Why did you do it?!”_

_“I think that I can protect myself more from your magic tricks” said Magneto with a frown. “If you’re here than you want to take her back! Against her will!”_

_“I…” he looked for a moment to the exit. “No… “he turned to stare at his own shoes. “I wanted to know that she is safe. But she’s not, isn’t she?” he glared at grey eyes._

_From the place he was standing, facing not only Erik but a window also, he could see that on the other corridor were people making their way to his former friend. He could see that they were holding guns. Xavier looked with horror and turned to other mutant to warn him but he couldn’t. He felt as if someone was strangling him. He tried to realize himself from the hold of an arm on his neck. Cool skin on his own warm one. He couldn’t breath! With wide eyes he was staring at Lehnsherr and than at people nearby. From time to time moving his lips to form a words of alert. Erik could see that something was wrong with Charles but beside him there was no one on their corridor. He reached for his friend but then Xavier’s body was taken few feet from him._

_“Charles, I’m here…” the telepath heard near his own ear. “Let him pay for it. Bullet for a bullet.”_

_Charles tried to yank out but he couldn’t he could breath though. And that shrilling sound. He looked at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. Oh God, help him… Once again he gazed at the mass of people in black with goggles on their faces and weapons in their hands. He turned to the other mutant who was not to sure what to do._

_“Erik...” Xavier wheezed and than took as much oxygen to his lung as he could. “Run!”_

_The whistling in his ears was unbearable. The first bullet run through him and once again he felt a pain in his back._

He took of the Cerebro and leaned on the control panel.

 

*

 

_“It doesn’t matter how many time he’ll betray you” said Onslaught with big smile on his face.” You will help him every single time. I’m curious if he would do exactly the same for you?”_

 

*

 

“Magneto!” screamed Mystique after he stepped into his room. “You cannot do it!”

Erik throw his helmet into the wall and faced her. Mere inches from her face with his steel grey eyes he tried to overwhelm her with his gaze. He was furious. The whole mission was failure! And on top of that where was Charles! Something WAS wrong with him. He brushed off the incident in the labs. Month ago. But now? He shouldn’t care. He couldn’t care. He knew he shouldn't!

“You cannot!” the blue skinned woman repeated.

He took her by shoulders and with few steps he shoved her to the wall without releasing her. He stared at her yellow cat-like eyes.

“I know!” he shouted in her face.

He was taking deep breaths to calm down but it didn’t help at all. With one hand he caressed her chick and looked at her lips. He came closer pinning her down with his body. And without taking his eyes from her mouth he asked.

“But what should I do?”

“You cannot leave. You cannot leave us. You cannot leave me” she added quietly.

“You can go with me” he said taking her face in his hands.

Raven looked into the stormy eyes of a desperate man she once saw on the Cuban beach after the bullet hit her brother. She shook her head. Mystique… Raven… was only a poor substitute for the real ally he wanted. She knew that. But she was a substitute he protected and cared for the sake of Charles. Because they knew that if something bad happened to her Xavier wouldn’t forgive him. Ever. Magneto always came back for her when she was in danger and took her somewhere safe. Not like the last time in that corridor. He let her go on her own because there was someone he cared more than her. She knew all this time. Even after they left their previous lives behind them. When she had done something what Charles would do his full attention was on her. It was normal for siblings to do somethings the same way. And than as if the spell was broken he turned around and walked away. He hadn’t waited for her to join him. She was only a substitute.

“I can’t” she said. “I would not be able to leave him a second time.”

He step a side and turned around. She approached him and leaned on his back with her face nuzzled in his cape.

“Did he suffer?” her question muffled by the red material and after no answer she added. “Go. It’s time for you to rescue him. But I’m only asking for one week. Let’s finish what we started.”

Yes, he could do that. They would finish it. They would destroy every facility with labs and mutants in there who suffered in the dark.

 

*

 

_Once again he could feel the presence behind him._

_“Your alone Charles. I’m here. I’ll always be here.” said Onslaught and made his way to the front of Charles armchair._

_“Yes” said Charles deep in thoughts griping the queen in his palm. “You’re always with me” he looked into blue eyes._

 

*

 

Charles heart hammered in his chest he was looking into his own blue eyes hearing the wheezing once again. It was few days after he saw them. Raven and Erik. Now he was facing Onslaught. They were once again in the middle of his study. In one hand there was a bottle of the finest whiskey that was left in the cabinet. He was leaning on one armrest almost hunched over it. Onslaught took the bottle, placed it on the desk and put his hand on Charles chick. _It was almost a week and they…_

“They’re not here” said Charles with red rimmed eyes. “They will not help me…”

“ _No, they won’t”_ nodded Onslaught calmly.

Charles cried and leaned on his doppleganger. He shuddered from time to time. After Onslaught embraced him his face was deformed by maniacal smile. He placed a hand on Charles too long hair.

 

_Xavier was standing in front of the study doors without locks but still closed._

 

Charles kissed the shoulder he nuzzled than his neck an side of his face and moved away to look into his other self’s face that was once more a calm mask.

“ _What’s your decision Charles?_ ” Onslaught asked trying to see an answer in blue eyes trying to focus Charles attention on him not the objects around them that started to shake. “ _You know that if you stay here you’ll die. I worked on everything for the last week. It’s almost done_ ” after each sentence the power of last of Charles abilities increased and moved lighter things into the air.” _I need only your permission!_ ”

 

_Charles reached for doorknobs ..._

After each minute that passed the objects that were making circles in the center were heavier. Heavy books, bottles from still opened cabinet with liquor, even the chessboard, were now flowing in circles. Charles once again hugged the body that was more firm than the last time. Some of the items were colliding with each other, furniture scoured the wooden floor.

“ _Charles! Give me an order!”_ yelled Onslaught through the chaos.

Charles nodded few times still with his head on the doppleganger collar. The wheezing was so loud that Charles thought that his ears were bleeding at that point.

 

_...and after turning them he opened the passage for the rest of his powers and his darker side._

_Siting on one of the armchairs there was Onslaught._

 

“Do it” Charles whispered.

Everything dashed at every direction and the silence filled the room. Charles was sitting alone in his wheelchair sobbing. He still could hear whispered words. “Charles...I’m here…” In the dark corner of the study there was someone. To the shadow's feet rolled one chess piece. The white king without a crown.

 

*

 

Erik woke up from the vivid image of the study. He still could see the room that was damaged by the share force of his friend. The power he was not aware that even existed. He couldn't understand to whom Charles was talking to. But he knew that he needed to get to the Westchester as fast as he could.

He throw his coat that shielded him from the cool air in the car. He started a car and left the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was the last chapter of the chess board.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik made his way as quickly as he could. As he passed the last town and made his way through country side that lidded to the mansion. He was in such a hurry that on the last turn he almost crushed. Thanks to his powers he stopped the vehicle just on time. For a few moments he was staring at the tree before him. _What was he doing? He shouldn’t be here._ He leaned on the rest and turned his head left. In the far distant there was a gate to the mansion. He could feel the metal in it almost vibrating, calling to him to use it. He lift his hand and the steel squeaked and started to open slowly. Than he looked at the ignition and the key turned. Without looking back he withdraw the car from a ditch and made his way through the gate. After a half of mile of trees on both sides of the road he saw the familiar building. Last time he checked there was school for young mutants. He hadn’t seen it but one of the mutants he wanted in his Brotherhood said that a man on a wheelchair invited him. But Erik was sure that every school had students and the grounds around the building were empty. Lifeless.

Erik stopped the car and from the back seat he reached for his helmet. After he put it on his head he left the vehicle. He didn’t even bother to close the door, not sure if he would stay here more than few minutes. _He would make sure that everything is alright and leave as soon as possible. That’s the plan._ He took few steps and was right before the front doors. After few knocks and doorbells he returned to the car and press a horn for almost a minute. Nothing. Rage he felt after being ignored made him to leave good behavior in the car. With his power fueled by the fury he ripped the doors and pass them standing in the hall. _The study. He needs to get there._ After a first step something stamped at him. He rolled to the other end of the hall near stairs.

“What are you doing here?’ growled someone.

To Erik's surprise before him was standing Hank in his blue glory with sharp teeth ready to rip his throat. Without answer Lehnsherr stand up and flicked the dust from his trousers. To be honest it wasn’t the welcome he expected. He spread his hands.

“Just checking the standards of that school of your” he looked around. “No crowd, I see…” before he could say more Beast grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall.

“You’re going to leave the place. Now” hissed Hank trying to resisted the temptation to end the pathetic life.

“I need to see Charles” gasp Magneto.

“You made sure that he survived. I saw you on the hospital rooftop” McCoy spatted with hatred. “Now you need to leave him alone before you kill him for sure.”

“He…” metalokinetic tried take more air in to his lungs. “He called for me.”

In the instant Hank released him and Erik slumped to the floor. He tried to make his breathing even. Slowly Hank blue and furry skin came back to normal human one. He took few steps back as if not too sure that the beaten man on the floor was his doing. He knew that something was wrong with Professor. He was staying in his study too long. He consumed less food and more alcohol than human-being needed. But to make Magneto to come here? To help him? Hank was here! In the same building. Taking care of him after he lost his legs. _And he called HIM?_

“What happened here? Where are the students?” once again Erik looked around.

“War is not a good moment to keep children away from home” said Hank and made his way to pick laying doors. “ They send their children here to live in peace, away from the praying eyes of their neighbors. Cold war with Soviet Union and conflict in Vietnam can do that to overprotective parents” Hank tried to at least place the wooden boards in its place. “Some of them wanted to take part in a war and use their powers on the battlefield like Alex. He left. Sean also, though I think for another reason. Not sure what it was but he left. They all left.”

Hank stood staring at the wooden surface. He wasn’t sure why he told Erik about it. Maybe because he was tired. He was so tired of taking care of two people. Xavier was depressed and slowly slipping to the addiction. Hank tried to stay away from him because the telepath unconsciously was sending his feeling to every person that was near him. After he had informed him that the last student left he could bear the dark, heavy air in the study. The Professor was not the same man that he had met in the CIA base.

“He hadn’t left his study for a few days. I couldn’t open doors” said Hank and turned Erik’s way.

Erik frowned and not waiting for McCoy he made his way up the stairs and run to the room. Beast was right behind him. He grabbed doorknobs and tried to turn them. Locked. With a flick of his hand the locks turned and he opened them. The study looked exactly like in his dream. With books, paintings and chessboard scattered on the floor and moved furniture. He moved in to the room and stepped on the same chess piece that rolled to his feet in the vision. But one thing was different. The men that till now needed a wheelchair was standing in front of it and staring at the sky outside the window. Erik was shocked for the very first time since Cuba. He called his friend by name and he stirred as if he was in some trance. He turned and with passive look he stared at Erik. And after he moved his eyes to Hank and once again at Erik he recognized them. Charles made his way to them and as he was in the halfway Erik heard a whimper behind him. He turned and looked at Hank that sinked to the floor with hands in his hair trying to rip them. Without a thought Erik took off his helmet and put it on McCoy’s head. He grabbed him by boy’s shoulders and made him look into his eyes.

“Leave and close the door. Now” he added after Beast hadn’t moved.

And just like that he was alone with his former friend. After he turned his way they were standing face to face. Lehnsherr was staring at the emotionless mask. And without warning Charles put his hands on each of Erik temples. He felt as if someone grabbed his hand and pulled him their way.

After he was once again standing stable on his own feet he looked at Charles in hospital bed and the doctor in front of him. Xavier seemed to be so fragile in pale white sheets, too small compare to big bed and medical equipment around him. That young man with round, flawless face he knew, not the one that he saw today. Not the one that was standing silently beside him looking the same way at the patient in the room. He checked up on the stranger on his right. Too long, curly hear, crystal blue eyes casted by a fog completely soulless. _Charles, what happened to you?_ The beeps made by the cardiomonitor speeded up.

“ _You left me_ ” Erik heard Charles voice in his head without batting an eyelid. “ _You left me there to die._ ”

“We should be grateful that you’re alive. If the bullet hadn’t been remove than maybe we could have done something but in this case it only damaged your nerves, Mr. Xavier” said Mirell.

Charles that was laying in the bed with red rimmed eyes and trembling voice asked.

“It’s…” he gulped. ” It is Dr Xavier, actually” he fell silent for a minute. “So… I won’t be able to walk, am I correct?”

“I’m afraid not” he fixed his glasses and cleared his voice. “ May I ask who did it?”

“ _You left me there ...to die_ ” he heard it once again.

Erik saw as if something had snapped in Charles from the projection. The air in the room was freezing. With steady gaze he was glaring at the physician. The men fell on his knees and seized his head with hands. Lehnsherr took few steps forward as if he could interfere and after a second he realized it was only a memory. Charles was looking down on the victim with cold stare. After Mirell had screamed Charles blinked few times and quickly with his fingers touched his temple. Everything stilled and with head still on the site of the head he looked at metalokinetic.

“It was your fault” he hissed. “You used me! You have taken my sister and left me with him!”

_Charles… I’m here…_

Erik turned around trying to locate his friend’s voice filled with hatred that rambled in the room. Behind him there was nobody, even the present Charles. He once again face the bed but it was not the hospital room. It was Charles bed room. Erik could recognize it in the instant even if the room was casted in shadows. He was there every morning so in the dark of a night it looked different. For too many times he needed to wake up the lazy professor. He nearly manhandled him to bathroom and handed Charles his toothbrush and toothpaste, He remembers how Xavier was looking at them as if he saw items for the first time in his life. Each time Erik growled that they didn’t have time to stand there all day. After that Charles obediently brushed his teeth and with that Erik used to leave the bathroom to make a breakfast. No one was in Charles’ bedroom beside them and Raven from time to time.

Now there were not one but two figures on the bed but from so far he couldn’t see. One of them was straddling hips of the other. He took few steps. He move hesitantly not sure if we wanted to know. He saw Charles laying motionless, covered by white sheets from waist down and looking intensely at his companion who was taking off plain, white shirt. After the cotton had been pulled up showed exactly the same face. Charles on the top was naked, his back arched as if he had taken pleasure of the simple act as undressing himself. Erik stopped at his track. _It’s impossible!_

“What do you want?” hissed the one that laid on his back.

Erik saw as the the other bend forward with hand on each side of the trapped body’s head. He slowly kissed a temple and whispered.

“ _I want this mind_ ” he moved to Charles neck and bit him there leaving a mark. “ _I want to feel this_ ” than he moved south and with his tongue he traced the path until he reached his heart and kissed the place. “ _I want this hear_ t” hand that were griping the pillow roamed over his chest and moved to Charles groin that was hidden by white sheet. “ _I want this body_ ” he said finally drew up and met his eyes.

After that Erik knew that the man on the top was Charles doppleganger. His face was a maniac grimace with too wide grin and eyes nearly popped out of his skull. The madman leaned to Charles in a flash and to that Erik reacted as quickly as he could. He dashed to the bed in few steps and with one knee on the covers and fist raised he stopped when he saw that the two were now facing each other. Lehnsherr was petrified as if something was holding him in place.

“ _Can you feel me?_ ” he said searching an answer in Charles’ eyes because his face was a emotionless mask. “ _Not my touch you desire_ ” the doppleganger said with a grin.

“WHAT do you want?” Charles asked once again as if nothing happened.

“ _Revenge…_ ” he slowly move to the side of Charles’ face and whispered to his ear ” _after that… to crate new world for you._ ”

“Revenge?” repeated the telepath.

His other self lied down on Charles with his ear on the heart he wanted to claim. With sad eyes he stared first on the empty sheets next to them and then on Erik as if he could see him. Unconsciously he traced his finger on the arm of the original Xavier. Erik was so mesmerized by the scene that without noticing he sat and kept his eyes on the doppleganger. _He couldn’t believe it!_ If Charles had had a twin brother he would had known.

“ _Back then, on the beach, in that damn ship…_ ” started the apparition whispered rearranging his head to lay it more comfortable still looking at his finger on Xavier's skin” _I have felt that pain. I thought that we would die that day_ ” he continued with sadness. ” _That horrible pain in our head. The whole mansion was filled with that terrible wheezing sound, even my study. Than I realized that it was your scream. And I can still remember his name…_ ”

“Don’t even think about saying it!” growled Charles for the first time showing an emotion.

“ _I was’t going to do that_ ” chuckled but stopped immediately still tracing path from freckle to freckle. “ _But that pain. In your head. In your back. In your heart. It was too much_ ” he said and raised up looking at the same face as his. “ _And the pain we feel every time we meet someone. Every time we use Cerebro to look for others like us_ ” he took Charles face in his hands. “ _You can see what humans do to mutants, what mutants do to humans. What they do to their own people._ ”

“So much pain” said Charles with trembling voice.

Erik could see tears in his friend’s eyes. Not one time he thought about times Charles used his gift. The young professor was always so sure about his powers. That he mastered them and that he was immune to unwanted thoughts. So it was only facade to make them believe that he was the one capable to train them. The naked man straighten up and reach for a glass with whiskey on the nightstand. He drank it in one go and after he drew the glass from his lips he look at the bottom where few droplets left.

“ _That man, the one killed on the beach, was right..._ ” started turning the glass in a hand.

“Onslaught…” said Charles tiredly.

“ _It needs a war to show people what’s good in them. Mankind is capable to care for each other only when they’re facing the end. To selfless good and sacrifice._ ”

“You have been woken by Shaw’s mind” sighed the telepath and Erik gripped sheets tight.

“ _I have been woken by your pain Charles!_ ” he yelled and threw the glass on the wooden floor that scattered around.

He once again reached to Charles’ neck to nuzzle his face there. Slowly he moved his hips in the most sinful way, slowly riding him. He grazed his lips where the mark he made was while he whispered.

“ _Charles, let me_ ” he kissed the junction where neck and shoulder met. “ _Let me show them how powerful you are. Just let me show them the real pain. And the first one would be…_ ”

“Please… don’t…” moaned Charles.

“ _... Erik Lehnsher…_ ” hissed Onslaught.

Erik routed from the bed and backed off few steps. So the man to whom Charles was talking to in the dream on the parking lot was that... Onslaught. The madman started to laugh and straighten up nearly frown by his cachinnate. He was screaming Erik’s name from time to time and Charles couldn't stand it. He yelled at the top of his lungs the loud protest.

 

Erik felt the pull and once again he was standing in the study with scattered items on the floor. Before him was standing Charles that looked his tearful eyes.

“And I let him Erik” he said with heartbroken voice.

Slowly the telepath shut his eyes and nearly fell on the floor. In the last minute Erik grabbed him, and with motionless body he was siting on the wooden panels. Lehnsherr gathered too thin body in his arms and hugged it to his chest with his face in greasy hair.

“Charles… What have you done…” he murmured near his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik was sitting near a tall window. He stared at the dark grey of the early morning sky, left elbow on the armrest of a chair and hand under his chin. His thought were elsewhere. Even though this part of the country wasn’t sunny and rainy days were common here, not one day in his memory was as dark as this though. All mansion was dead quiet. Nobody else beside him, Hank, who was in the basement and Charles behind him, laying unconscious on the bed. He hadn’t moved all night and so Erik. He’d been sitting here all this time, in complete silence with only his thoughts for a company. He couldn’t look at Xavier laying there in the same position as in the projection he had given him in the study. Good thing that without Onslaught looming over him this time. If Charles wasn’t so naive he would had joined him in his cause and if something had been wrong Erik had seen that sooner. Without notice he kept looking at the sleeping man. Now his friend was laying there lifeless, pale face with a few days ginger stubble and hair sticking to his temples. The shadow of a human-being. He called Charles name in his own mind and with that the body moved.

Slowly Charles’ conscious was back. He narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction of the daylight. When he saw Lehnsherr in the armchair he frowned and get up on to his elbows. Erik’s dark grey eyes could match the clouded sky outside or the metal he could bend on his will. The will he had all the time. And in that moment that gaze was on the telepath, pinning him to the mattress. Charles knew he could win so he fell on the pillow once again. His own blue eyes were wandering on the ceiling carving.

“You should leave” said Charles with a sigh.  
“So I’ve heard” Erik murmured and looked at the landscape.  
“You’re not welcomed here” hissed the telepath. “Not anymore.”  
“I’m aware of that” the German once again confirmed with a nod. “But I’m here now and with no intension to leave this place.”  
Charles couldn’t stand that. _That man… wasn’t he aware of the situation?! Maybe he had a death wish?!_ He raised up and with a first he hit the covers.  
“Onslaught wants you dead!” he shouted and with that the vase on the small table behind Erik shuttered into tinny pieces.  
Charles was startled. He couldn’t control powers that were trapped with Onslaught all those years. With the same hand he gripped the sheets and looked at the crumpled, white fabric. Erik with raised eyebrow stared at a remaining of the pottery. Finally he saw it first hand that with his friend is something wrong. When they had been here, with the rest of their team, he hadn’t been using the telekinesis. Moreover, he was aware of the intentions of his other personality, he knew about his plans. Erik rose slowly from his armchair and made his way to the bed. He kneeled in front of Charles and still looking at him with a gesture of his own hand he summoned the wheelchair. Charles followed it with his eyes and after it stopped beside Erik he looked at him for the first time in months. Not the look to see but the look to actually looked AT him of what had changed in his appearance Few more lines on his forehead from constant frowning, black shadows under his eyes, lips in the thin line, short hair.  
“Oh my friend, where have you been?” he said with a echo of irony in his voice.  
“And you?” added Erik with smirk.  
“Far, far away from here with no option to turn back” confirmed the professor sadly. “I am still standing by my last words to you. We do not want the same things, my friend.”  
“So you want me dead as well? Is that what you want?” said seeking confirmation in Charles’ eyes. “If that was the case I would be dead five minutes ago after you had opened your eyes” with no answer he continued. “You want my help, Charles, admit it.”  
After silence only confirmed his believes he stand up and made his way to a door. With his will he moved the doorknob that opened the door. He turned to the bed and still seeing the man that hadn’t moved an inch he added.  
“Princess, your carriage is waiting to take you to baths” Xavier looked at him scandalized. “Nothing changed Charles, I see you in five minutes ready. We need to talk.”  
Charles groaned and fell on his pillow for the third time taking cover and hiding under it. Erik smirked and passed the entrance making his way to the kitchen.

Even if it was in the same place he also saw that many things changed. There were plates with the directions were was the dormitory or classrooms. _So there was a school._ Lehnsherr entered the kitchen and was greeted by Hank’s shocked face. The young man was sitting behind the table with toast, coffee and newspaper in front of him. He followed Erik with narrowed eyes as he was roaming through the kitchen unit. McCoy was not sure if he should thank the man for resurrecting the Professor or punch him for making the telepath the shadow of his former self in the first place. Hank despited any kind of violence but in Erik Lehnsherr’s case he always makes exceptions. Maybe because German was the epitome of violence and destruction? Well, in that case it was a very good reason to arrange him a meeting with Hank’s blue, furry fist.

  
“Do we have eggs?” asked Erik and didn’t wait for an answer, opening the fridge and looking through shelfs. “ Five... good. And where is… “ he muttered to himself, taking few things and making to the counter.  
“May I know what are you doing?” growled Hank with his patience at the very edge.  
“Breakfast” murmured and continued his search.  
“What are you doing HERE? STILL?” he make sure that the last two words made his point.  
“I told you, but even a suppose genius like you can’t catch simple things. I'm making breakfast” completely ignoring Hank Erik grabbed all ingredients and took a place in front of the cooker.  
“You showed up as if nothing had happened!” roared Hank with shades of blue on his skin. “ You left us on that beach to transport soon-to-be corpses to the hospital who knows how many miles away and now you are making a breakfast in the place you abandoned long time ago to the man you almost killed!”  
“Oh” Erik stopped stirring egg on a pan and turned around with bored expression. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Beasty. Watch out, you turning blue.”  
“So” Beast took few breath to calm down” what are you doing?”  
“You know,stuff” started commanding metal saltshaker to tip and add some salt to the frying pan” putting aside our differences, hanging out with a friend, probably saving the world once again, that kind of staff” he shrugged and put saltshaker on its place.

Hank snickered and slammed his newspaper to the table. With his elbow he propped against the wooden surface and glared at the back of the matalokinetic. Sometimes Hank couldn’t catch on the dynamic of those two. He was not sure if it was because of the mutant nature to stick near the stronger one, but he was sure it was not healthy. Hank knew that if Charles wanted Magneto out of the property he would make him do it. Even if professor’s powers were not stable he could do it, maybe less effective, but the tall man would be long gone. What he couldn’t understand was why Erik was fixing them breakfast as if the last months were nothing. As if he was still on Xavier's side.

Even before their road trip, more than year ago now, they were connected, as if they were reading each other minds but without Charles’ telepathy. Maybe it was because of age differences between them younger ones and those two men. After they had been catch with their little mutant party in the CIA base it was not Lehnsherr that was mad. Xavier was furious and the calm one was German who only smirked and made his way after fussing professor. And after they moved here, to the Westchester, they were almost inseparable. They were training, teaching and staying long hours in the study. Everybody knew that Erik was scared of Charles’ ability, even if he was too arrogant to admit it. Now Hank knew that it was more like “Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.” Erik didn't want Charles to know about his shames locked in his mind. Hank would not trust Lehnsherr, not after that he had done.

“Your last hang out was a killer” snorted the younger one.  
“Why do you repeat it all the time?” growled Erik shoving the frying pan on the counter.  
“Because he almost died!” Hank yelled standing up and feeling the familiar tingling under his skin. “ And even if he didn’t YOU had put him on that damn chair! If you hadn’t pulled that bullet out from his spin he could be able to walk! The professor...He… not himself...” McCoy stammered and fell on the chair.

Hank had enough. At the beginning it was a friendly obligation to help the man. And he was couping with Charles’ immobility. He helped him with washing, dressing and picking things from places too high for him. He saw that Xavier was behaving… odd. Only after the students started to quit the school it got worse. He wasn’t a nurse! Yes, he stayed because, God help him, if he one day got a message that the professor was dead, after he left, he wouldn’t forgive himself. He checked on him, every day, that was it. And now here was Lehnsherr that thinks that he could dance in and everyone should be happy and grateful for that! He glared at Erik.

“Does he know that you’re here?” he asked tiredly.  
“Exactly…” Erik took a glimpse of his watch. “Oh! Five minutes! I should be on my way” he turned making two positions.  
“Did you talk about yesterday?” Hank tried.  
“I’m working on it…” he made his way out of the kitchen with few metal cutlers right behind him. “And Beasty… “ German stopped in the doorway” I’ll take care of him…” he muttered almost to himself.

McCoy was looking at the back of the man who now was making his way up the stairs with two plates with forks and knives dancing around his head. Before he disappeared completely Hank’s metal tray with freshly made tea and two, clean mugs with metal hoops on the bottom left the kitchen also. Hank scowled, took of his glasses and pinched a bridge of his nose.

Erik knew the way by heart. That was too familiar. The morning schedule. Wake up, make few lapses around the building, take a shower, first attempt to wake Charles, make breakfast, second attempt by kicking him out of the bed, eating his breakfast as his friend was trying to wake up in the bathroom, drink his coffee (tea today) while Charles starts to eat, after they finish once again kicking him out, but this time to the bathroom to take a shower. Too familiar…

The doorknob to Xavier's bedroom opened under his will and he stormed to the room with his metal company. He wasn’t surprised when he saw that Charles indeed was sitting in his chair but snoring with his upper body still on the bed. Erik shook his head, really he wasn’t sure HOW the telepath was doing it. He made his way the the same armchair he was sitting earlier. He placed two plates on the table in front of the furniture. With foot he tried to brush aside the remainings of the vase on the floor in one place while metal tray, mugs and utensils took the right place on the table. He made his way to the sleeping man. He shook his shoulder and the only response was his mumbling. With a sigh he leaned near his ear and shouted his name. At that Charles jumped in his seat and with narrowed eyes he hissed.  
“What the fu…”  
“Go to the bathroom and make yourself pretty, Sleeping Beauty, your meal is ready” he snorted and turned around to his own seat.  
“Just leave me alone! It’s that thing you have been doing for the last few months” Charles growled. “So to be polite I'll just say… fuck off!”  
“Can’t do” murmured Erik tipping the teapot, one of the mugs not filling to the edge to add some milk later. “Now go. Eggs will cool off.”

He could feel that Charles’ wheelchair crossed the room mumbling curses under his breath. He was back in a flash probably washing his face and hands only. With that he took a place in front of the other plate. He saw at the dish and scowled.

“Why do you always add potatoes?”  
“That’s the way we serve scrambled eggs” Erik shrugged taking bite from his own plate.  
“And the sausage? Can you eat it?” asked taking a fork and trying to separate egg from potatoes.  
“Chicken. I was surprised myself” he took Charles mug and put it right next to his plate. “That’s yours.”  
“And why…” Xavier took a bit and with other hand took porcelain milk jug and added a cream to his tea” your’s black?”  
“If there’s meat than no milk. That’s the rule” he clarified taking sip from his own mug.  
“Oh…” Charles acknowledged, _Very eloquent Xavier!_ he scolded himself.

They were silent for the rest of the time. When Charles finished Erik was slowly sipping his tea looking outside through the same window as in the morning he was in the bedroom. Charles would admit that it was the first meal we eat in last few days and only after he took the first bite he felt the hunger. He left potatoes but even without them he was full. He rest on the back and took his tea taking the first sip. First time in months he felt… peaceful. Here. Now. Eating breakfast with Erik. No annoying sounds of the kettle in the air or whispers in his head. _It seems that his queen can beat every chess piece._ Better not mention that realization of the century to the German man. As always said man was spoiling his moment of peace.

“So, now that we are full and cozy…” started Erik looking into his mug “you want me dead. Maybe I should had added poison, not potatoes.”  
“Erik…” Charles groaned rolling his eyes.  
“Well, it’s understandable that you hate me, after the last time we saw each other...”  
“No!” he cut Erik off in mid-sentence. “I do not hate you…” he whispered. “I think so… that I don’t hate you. I was…”  
“You were what Charles?” for the first time Lehnsherr looked at him.  
“I was… I…” he stammered seeing that grey eyes challenging him once again. “I was “ his voice now stronger” wounded, scared and abandoned. I had heard Onslaught first time after so many years on my way to the operation…”  
“Wait a second!” Erik cut him off. “ In years?!”

Erik leaned on the armrest and glared at Charles. He was frowning and gripping his hand in a fist on the cushion. The telepath sighed. _No wonder he has more wrinkles on his forehead if he pulls his face that way all the time._ Charles started to rim his finger at the edge of his mug. It seems it’s the confession time.

“Yes, in years” Charles nodded. “He… I mean Onslaught… He manifested for the first time after my mother died. After all those years I’m surprised that he hadn’t show while I was in the nut house” he said staring at the remainings of his breakfast, Erik was taken aback leaning on the other armrest.” Maybe it was unconsciously. I know from people’s minds that the mother should protect you. Even if in her last years she hadn’t, my own mind had thought that she was the wall between me and a danger, specialy my step-brother. After she had passed away he started to… beat me. My step-father didn’t see what his own son was doing. He said that I couldn't show my powers to his son after he had found out that I'm telepath. Than he passed away and they took Cain to some institution. Just before my mother had gotten sick, I met Raven” he looked up at Erik with small smile.” She was like me. She was a mutant. I wasn’t afraid. I wans’t alone. And than Onslaught. He thought me how to use my own abilities and his telekinetic. Than one night he…Raven...we...” he almost chocked.

He couldn’t tell Erik about it. Erik couldn’t know that Charles was a monster. What he did to his own sister he had promised to protect. The smile was long forgotten. He was looking at Lehnsherr with sorrow. He knew that Onslaught wanted to kill her. She was on his way.

“So we sealed him” he looked down on the mug in his hands. “Deep in my mind, which resembles Westchester. In the same study we used to play chess games together” he gazed at Erik.  
“The same…” muttered Erik not sure if he could believe in all of that. “So Raven knew, all the time” he stated. “And she didn’t tell me, even after she left with me.”  
“She was my key, my motivation to keep him from the world. After she left…” Charles was silent for a moment. “I couldn’t keep her a prisoner. I let her go with you. I felt…” he gazed at Erik.” I know you two... were together one night…” at his words Lehnsherr stilled. “I let her go. Obviously she wanted to be with you.”  
“Charles” groaned and fell on the backrest.” It was… it was nothing serious. Seems she knew that too.”

It wasn’t a good answer. Charles frowned and placed the mug loudly on the table. That… that unbelievably arrogant man took his sister and now sitting in his own house telling him that she wasn’t... just… _easy fuck_?! He took the only family he had and... _what_?! He wheeled back shaking his head left and right not believing. Erik should protect her! Charles stepped aside so that he could take Raven. She meant to be happy! Erik raised and took few steps to Charles.

“Don’t come near me or I swear I will kill you, you bastard!” screamed and everything near him was vibrating. “You took her! For what?!”  
“Charles it was her choice…”  
“You used her! Just like you used me to get to Shaw!” Charles cut him off.

Something wasn’t right. Erik saw as small objects started to flow in the air. He saw it once but now he was facing it. Small objects? Onslaught wants him dead? Danger? In the last moment Erik turned around and dodge a large, sharp piece of the fallen vase. It cut his chick but fortunately didn’t stab him in the back. In a flash he was kneeling in front of Charles, pinning his wheelchair with his powers and hands on armrests. He gritted his teeth glaring at the younger man who looked with a horror at the new wound. He woke up from the trance.

“You should leave!” cried Charles. “You should leave now!”  
“I’m not leaving! I’ll help you!” screamed Erik shaking the wheelchair few times with his hands searching blue eyes. “Because somewhere in that little, fucked up head you have plans how to kill me and how to end the world! And believe me right now I would like to be somewhere else than here. With you” he stated matter of factly with raised brows. “So you’re going to help me dig them out and lock that sick side of you!” one last time he shook him. “Understand?!” Charles nodded. “Good.”  
He rose up and with his thumb he check a wound. With a hiss he looked at his blooded finger.

“ _His a lair_!” Charles heard in his head. “ _He wants to use you once again!_ ” Onslaught appeared right behind Erik who was checking the cut with other finger. “ _I’m here, Charles…_ ” in a flash he was kneeling by his wheelchair taking his hand. “ _I’m not going to leave you. Never._ ”

  
“...rles. Charles! Snap out of it!” yelled Erik.

“I need…” he cleared his voice. “I need a bath … and shave” he scratched his not too long beard.  
“Yes…” Erik laughed at the absurd of the situation.” You should.”

Charles gripped Onslaught's hand.


	9. Story is going to be rewritte

Ok, so it's not a new chapter but more as a reminder for those who liked it.

I reread the thing and as for mistakes or missing letters - maybe it's a problem with copy- paste from the google drive.

And as for beta reader- yup, definittly I need help in that field. Even if I'm living in a forigner country now (over half a year- that's also the reason it was quiet here) and day to day I'm using English so now I can see some of the mistakes and in the near time I would try to rewritte it. Maybe some of you have someone on your mind who can help?

First of all I'm going to rewritte chapters that I've posted here and than I'll add the new one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Everybody loves Naughty Charles ;)
> 
> First version of in (I wrote it week ago) is a little cliche and I wanted to add some more spice and less sugar (chemical X is there already so... ). I am not sure how many chapters there will be but am sure that there will be a sequel. Here I wanted to fill the gap between First Class and DoFP.


End file.
